Cita Equivocada
by Carito357
Summary: - Amazonas y santos, al fin... ¡REEDITADO! "¿Habrá sido en verdad una cita?" se cuestionó Shun luego de ver una escena bastante sospechosa. ¿Cómo reaccionarán los demás caballeros a una simple pregunta? Y lo más importante, ¿acaso Seiya y Saori se...?


"_**Cita Equivocada"**_

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de _Saint Seiya_ usados en este fanfiction son propiedad en su totalidad de Masami Kurumada y Toei Animation, por lo mismo, no me pertenecen ni ellos ni _Pinocho_. Recuerde: Fanfic sin fines de lucro en el cual toda publicidad es falsa.

**Capítulo único.**

Una figura de lilas cabellos llegó discretamente al recinto, conocido por ser aquel que la adinerada familia Kido usaba por residencia. Entrando por la puerta principal, avanzó por los pasillos con pasos ligeros, asegurándose que nadie la viera. Finalmente entró a una habitación vacía, y dando una última mirada atrás, procedió a cerrar suavemente la puerta.

O eso intentaba.

Pero a apenas unos centímetros, el angustioso chillido de una bisagra mal aceitada apareció. Momentos en que el sonido interrumpía el silencio, los cuales hiciesen eternos para la figura detrás de la puerta que maldecía en todos sus idiomas conocidos (Cabe aclarar, no eran pocos) la poco favorable situación.

Mientras más despacio trataba de cerrar, más fuerte le parecía el ruido. Y esperaba realmente que el resto de los habitantes se encontraran lo suficientemente sordos como para no percibirlo.

La joven diosa lanzó un suspiro de alivio al momento que la maligna puerta finalmente fue cerrada, y libre de peligro, se dejó caer en un mullido sillón―. Creo que nadie me vio ―dijo para sí, sacando un misterioso objeto de su bolso.

* * *

El santo protegido por la constelación de dragón se encontraba sentado cómodamente en un sofá ubicado en el salón principal de la gran mansión. Entre sus manos sosteniendo un libro abierto, en cuya portada se leía el título _Hablante de flores: ¿Loco o incomprendido?"_.

―Oye, Shiryu…― llamó tímidamente una voz conocida, interrumpiendo su lectura.

El santo de dragón levantó la vista de las letras impresas en el papel, prestando su atención al llamado de su compañero―. ¿Pasa algo?

―¿Era mi idea o Saori actuaba un poco raro? ―preguntó Shun levemente extrañado.

―Ahora que lo dices —el chico de cabellos negros pareció reflexionar—... volteaba a todos lados como si la estuvieran siguiendo.

―Puede que tantos secuestros le afectarán― habló Hyoga entrando a la sala y metiéndose en la conversación.

—Es posible... ¿pero en su propia casa?

El rubio sólo se encogió de hombros —Cada loco con su tema.

* * *

Totalmente ajena a la plática de los santos, Saori continuaba tranquilamente con su labor—. Ahora a lo que vine...—musitó la chica al momento de acercarse a un dispositivo del televisor que se encontraba en la habitación. Introdujo en él un video y tomó en sus manos el control remoto de dicho aparato.

Acomodándose en el sillón, apretó un botón al momento que lentamente las imágenes encendían la televisión. Tan absorta se encontraba, que no notó cómo una persona se acercaba sigilosa por el pasillo.

—¡Saori, has vuelto! —saludó muy feliz Seiya abriendo la puerta de improviso.

Causando que la chica se sobresaltará y soltará un pequeño grito—: Uffs... sólo eres tú —suspiró de alivio llevándose la mano al pecho— ¡Casi me matas de un susto!

—Je, lo siento... —se disculpó poniendo una mano tras su cabeza—. Pero... eso es algo que deben saber los demás dioses... —comentó con seriedad no propia de él, lo que llamó la atención de la diosa.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Sólo bastaría un... ¡BU! —exclamó de improviso hacia Saori, quien se sorprendió nuevamente—, para acabar con la reencarnación de la diosa Athena —terminó de explicar, obviamente como un abroma.

—Ja-ja —fingió reír Saori, cruzada de brazos—. Qué linda blasfemia —dijo marcando el sarcasmo. Dirigió su mirada nuevamente a la pantalla ignorando a Pegaso.

—Y... ¿qué haces? —preguntó éste como quien no quiere cosa.

—Intento ver una película —contestó de forma cortante la chica.

—¿Cuál película?

—Pues...eh... —titubeó dudosa—. _"¡Vamos! Sólo dile. No te juzgará"_ —se animó mentalmente, examinando con la vista al santo.

Seiya permanecía impasible allí, esperando por la respuesta.

—Veo _Titanic_ —admitió avergonzada. ¿Qué pensarían sus caballeros si se enteraran de que ella, la mismísima Diosa de la Sabiduría y la Guerra Justa, se encontraba mirando una película considerada por muchos como _cursi_?

—Ahh... —musitó con entendimiento—, ¿y de qué trata? —indagó interesado.

Esta vez fue Saori quien se extraño— ¿Nunca has visto _Titanic_? —preguntó sorprendida—. ¿La famosa película de James Cameron, ganadora de más de ochenta premios? ¿que recaudó más de seiscientos millones de dólares?

—Ehh... no —contestó tímidamente—. Nunca hemos tenido tiempo para ver muchas películas: cuando pequeños entrenábamos para ganar la armadura y ahora pasamos casi todo el tiempo de guerra en guerra por culpa de algún loco que trate de secuestrarte —explicó con cierto resentimiento.

—Oh... —La joven diosa sintió algo de culpa crecer en su interior— Lamento eso... y...

—¿Y...?

—Si nunca antes has visto la película, ¿te gustaría verla conmigo? —propuso la chica de cabellos lilas, nerviosa.

—Em... algo así como... ¿una compensación? —confirmó el castaño de igual manera.

—C-claro —titubeó en respuesta Saori, haciéndole un espacio en el sofá en el cual sentarse a Seiya. Un incómodo silencio rodeó el ambiente.

—¿De qué dices que trata la película? —habló Seiya, intentando iniciar una conversación.

Ante la película, Saori apretó el botón pausa y se levantó para colocarse frente al castaño.

—Trata de... —hizo una pausa, causando que el santo la mirara con atención— ¡El amor de dos jóvenes! —exclamó con el dramatismo digno de cualquier teleserie. Luego, continuó—: Rose es una muchacha millonaria, cansada de los lujos y el vacío que estos le producen. Jack un joven que, ayudado de su buena suerte en las cartas, gana entradas para la inauguración de los que dicen será el barco más lujoso de todos los tiempo, _El Titanic_. Mientras que Rose junto a su promedito y su madre se dirigen al mismo destino...

Así, pasaron largos minutos.

—... y Rose ignora a su prometido y comienza una nueva vida —finalizó de relatar la joven diosa— ¿Entendiste? —interrogó bastante satisfecha con su explicación.

Si el lector supuso que, quizás, y sólo quizás, nuestro caballero Pegaso pudo no haber entendido ni una simple palabra de lo dicho por la deidad... ¡Está en lo correcto! Por muy predecible que sea, ¿qué más se espera? ¡Esto es un fanfic, señores! ¡Un fanfic!

—Emm... pues... —Saori observó al castaño con sus brillantes ojos azules repletos de ilusión. Una pequeña gota de sudor recorrió la frente de Seiya— ¡Por supuesto! —mintió, sonriendo forzosamente y desviando la vista con rapidez.

—Perfecto —sonrió Saori al volver a su asiento, y pronto la pequeña función continuó.

—Emm... y... ¿me puedes decir cuál es el tema? —pidió incómodo el santo—. _"Porque de lo que me explicaste no entendí ni jota..."_

—Claro —contestó un poco extrañada—. "¿_Qué acaso no entendió ni jota?"_ —cuestionó en su mente—. Ya te lo dije, trata del romance entre Jack y Rose.

—"_¡Do`h!" _—chilló el castaño al mejor estilo Homer Simpson.

—¿Dijiste algo? —Saori volteó a mirarlo.

—No, nada... —cambió su expresión por una alegre, hasta que la chica regresó su vista a la pantalla—. _"¿En qué me metí?"_ —se lamentó mientras lágrimas asomaron por sus ojos.

* * *

Casi dos horas después, la joven diosa y caballero se encontraban llorando a moco tendido.

—¡Buaaaaa! —lloró Saori, abrazando a Seiya —¡Jack, Jack! ¡¿Por qué?!

—Él... era un buen hombre... —El castaño seca su nariz con un pañuelo azul— ¡Por Athena, juro que jamás lo olvidaremos! —exclamó con resolución alzando el puño.

—Luego Rose... —La chica de morados cabellos arrojó un pañuelo verde al suelo—. ¿¡Por qué la vida debe ser tan cruel?!

—Ten calma, Saori —habló Seiya, reteniendo sus lágrimas—. ¡Sus muertes no fueron en vano! —abrazó aún más fuerte el cuerpo de la diosa— ¡Ni ninguna de las muertes de los pasajeros! —sus ojos se humedecieron, de la misma forma que los de Saori.

—¡Buuaaaa! —terminaron llorando ambos a coro. Hasta calmase un poco...

—Seiya...—llamó dulcemente la chica, manteniendo el abrazo.

—Saori... —contestó de igual manera el santo, fijando su vista un momento en los ojos azules de su diosa.

Tal fuese el caso de un padre sobre-protector a su hija adolescente, como un enviado del mismísimo Zeus, alguien tocó a la puerta.

—Saori, ¿te encuentras bien? —la voz de Shun se escuchó detrás de la puerta, antes de abrirla—. Oí llantos... —se interrumpió a sí mismo al fijarse en la escena: la diosa y el caballeros, abrazados y con sus rostros a una sospechosa escasa distancia.

La pareja se mantuvo estática observando al recién llegado.

Pronto, las mejillas del chico pelos verdes enrojecieron —L-lo siento —se disculpó torpemente—. No sabía que tenían una cita... no volveré a interrumpir.

Sin dar lugar a aclarar la situación, el chico cerró la puerta tan rápido como la abrió.

Pegaso y Athena voltearon a verse, dándose cuenta de la posición comprometedora en la que estaban. Sintieron cómo la sangre teñía sus rostros y en un rápido movimiento, el abrazo de deshizo.

—Finjamos que esto jamás ocurrió... —pidió Saori, manteniendo el rojo en su rostro.

—Cuenta con ello —aceptó Seiya igualmente apenado.

—"_Al menos Shun es discreto..."_ —pensó la chica como consuelo—. _"Dudo que comente el incidente a los demás."_

* * *

Una duda rondaba la mente del joven santo de Andrómeda, confundido por la escena vista anteriormente— "_¿Habrá sido en verdad una cita?"_ —se preguntó al bajar las escaleras de la mansión—. _"Quizá fue sólo un malentendido, de esos que pasan todo el tiempo en las películas, series o fanfics..."_

Pero al no lograr encontrar una respuesta a su profundo cuestionamiento, decidió hacer lo más simple que haría cualquier persona en su misma situación: preguntar al primero con que se encuentre.

Y para su fortuna, fue nada más ni nada menos que: ¡Ikki de Fénix! La persona más cercana a él, con quien tiene una gran confianza; aquél que lo cuidó desde su más tierna infancia, aunque llegara a ser muy sobreprotector en varias ocasiones, tal vez sea la persona perfecta a quien preguntar... ¿no?

—¡Nii-san! —exclamó con su usual alegría al verlo, al momento en que entraba a la sala. Aunque en este último tiempo el mayor de los hermanos hacía más duradera su estancia en la mansión, para Shun continuaba siendo una dicha tenerlo cerca cada vez.

Mientras el muchacho de cabello azul reposaba perezoso en el sofá color crema, aparentemente sin notar el llamado de su pequeño hermano al llegar. El santo de Andrómeda se apresuró a llegar hasta su lado.

—Oye... nii-san...

—Dime —contestó Ikki sin molestarse en abrir los ojos.

—¿Puedo preguntarte algo? —consultó con voz tímida el santo. El fénix reaccionó al instante, volteando a verlo con una clara mezcla de sorpresa y preocupación en los ojos.

—"_¡Oh, no!"_ —empezó a pensar Ikki, sospechando lo peor—. _"Podrá ser, acaso... ¿que quiera saber de dónde viene los bebés?... ¡Claro! Eso debe ser. Por desgracia, Shun no iba a creer en el cuento de esa cigüeña toda la vida... aunque unos años más caerían de maravilla... ¿Será que venden libros sobre el tema? Desearía haber comprado uno..."_

—Ehh... ¿Ikki? —Shun intentó de llamar su atención, puesto que el aludido parecía perdido en sus pensamientos.

—"_¿Por dónde empezar para evitar dejarle un trauma de por vida a mi otooto? Quizás deba consultar a Shiryu, es el único aparte de mi hermano y yo que se mantiene moderadamente cuerdo... Sí, y con algo de suerte tendrá el dichoso librito ése..."_

—Nii-san...

—"_¡Vamos! Debo recordar cómo diablos me entere yo, eso facilitaría las cosas… ¡Pero nada!, estoy totalmente en blanco... ¡Malditos traumas de la niñez!"_

—¡Ikki! —alzó la voz finalmente Andrómeda al comprobar que su hermano no parecía responder a estímulos externos.

—¡¿Qué?! —contestó bruscamente al ser interrumpido.

—¿Puedo hacer la pregunta? —dijo con voz melodiosa y expresión de inocencia el menor. Logrando brotar cierto remordimiento al santo del colibrí chamuscado... ¡digo!, del fénix, por gritarle.

—No es necesario —aseguró con seriedad Ikki, cruzado de brazos—: Ya conozco de qué se trata.

—Oh... —musitó Shun, sorprendido— ¿En verdad? —cuestionó extrañado. Entendía que de alguna manera mágica y misteriosa Ikki se enterase de todos los sucesos de las batallas en las que aparecía de la nada... ¿Pero inclusive esto? ¡Sería ya el colmo!

—Sí... Así que siéntate y escucha con mucha atención —El santo de las cadenas obedeció la orden y observó expectante. Causándole más nervios al de cabellera azulada—. E-esto es algo difícil de explicar, pero debías enterarte algún día... —hizo una pausa y respiró profundo—. Los bebés... vienen de...

—"_¡¿D-de qué está hablando?!" —_gritó en su mente Shun al escuchar la última oración—. _"Aunque no entiendo porque me limito a pensarlo..."_ —reflexionó con rapidez—. ¡¿D-de qué estás hablando?!

—Bueno... verás... —Ikki se veía nuevamente incómodo—: Cuando mamá-abeja y papá-abeja se quieren mucho, mucho, mucho...

—N-nii-san, no iba a preguntar eso —interrumpió la explicación Shun, intentando desesperadamente de evitar la charla incómoda—. Además, ya sé de dónde vienen los bebés...

—...¿qué? —pestañeó una, dos, tres veces— ¡¿QUÉ?!... ¡¿QUIÉN?!... ¡¿DÓNDE?!... ¡¿CUÁNDO?!... ¡¿CÓMO?! —El fénix gritó estupefacto, mirando significativamente a su alrededor. Quizá buscando una cámara escondida—. _"¡E-eso es totalmente imposible! Debe... debe haber otra explicación"_ —mentalmente trató de calmarse—. ¿Te refieres a... la cigüeña? —encontró la voz para preguntar, esperando desesperadamente un "sí".

Shun estaba seguro que a su hermano le estaba dando una especie de ataque, por lo que se preocupó un poco al negar lentamente con la cabeza. Se vale decir, que ante esto Ikki quedó más helado que el patito cuando Camus lo hizo paleta de cisne—. Me lo contó Hyoga hace unos días...

—... y... ¿qué fue _exactamente_ lo que te dijo? —cuestionó sintiendo un severo tic en su ojo derecho. Jurando torturar lenta y dolorosamente al rubio si se atrevió a contaminar la inocente mente de su pequeño hermano.

—Bueno... dijo que cuando los papás y las mamás se quieren mucho... —El guerrero del fénix contuvo la respiración, aguardando que su hermano continuase la frase—... llaman a un duendecillo. Y al hacerlo, él les da una semilla que la madre debe tragar para que le crezca la pancita y nueve meses después nazca el niño o niña —explicó con bastante seguridad de sus palabras.

Silencio sepulcral por parte de Ikki.

—Uhh... ¿no es así como pasa? —preguntó con un toque de dulce inocencia y curiosidad—. ¿Qué ibas a explicarme tú?

—N-no, nada... nada —suspiró bastante aliviado—. _"Por poco..."_ En fin, ¿cuál dices que era tu pregunta?

—¿Eh?... ¡Así! Ejem —Shun aclaró su garganta—. Nii-san, ¿qué dos personas estén solas en la misma habitación viendo una película abrazados y con sus rostros sospechosamente cerca es una cita?

La rapidez al decirlo fue tal que Ikki tardó unos segundos en comprender. Confundido, alzó una de sus cejas. No tenía claro cómo ni qué contestar a esa interrogante, cuando cayó en cuenta de algo.

¿Por qué su dulce hermanito hacía preguntas de características románticas?

—¿Por qué lo preguntas? —interrogó con cierta severidad—. ¿Ya te ha pasado? ¿O vas a tener una cita con alguna chica?

—¿Eh? No, nii-san, sólo... —El santo de las cadenas intentó explicarse, pero su hermano estaba muy ocupado sacando sus propias conclusiones sobre el asunto.

—... ¡Lo sabía! ¡Es esa chica rubia del látigo, ¿no?!

—¿June? —preguntó un poco confundido por la extraña manera de referirse a su amiga—. Ikki, ella se encuentra en el Santuario...

—¡Oh! ¿Así que vendrá desde Grecia y cree que podrá tener una cita con mi hermanito? ¡Pues no! —Ikki trotó sonoramente sus dedos—. No dejaré que se te acerque ni medio kilometro.

—Pero...

—¡Pero nada! ¡No pondrá ni un solo pie en esta mansión mientras yo esté aquí! —decidió con destellos de resolución en los ojos. Instantes después, desapareció de la sala como bien solamente el fénix sabe hacerlo.

Shun, ahora en soledad, permaneció en un silencio reflexivo los siguientes minutos.

—Hmm... ¿cómo estará June? —preguntó a la nada, manteniendo cierta mirada soñadora en el paisaje vacío que le ofrecía una ventana abierta.

* * *

Mientras, el hermano-sicópata-celoso, es decir, Ikki, se instalaba en algún lugar recóndito de la mansión. Dispuesto a cumplir su misión.

—Si esa depravada asalta cunas rubia cree que puede acercarse a Shun, está muy equivocada... —murmuró con recelo al momento de ajustar sus binoculares y comenzar a montar guardia desde una de las altas torres de la mansión.

* * *

Totalmente ajenas a los dramas existenciales de los santos broncíneos, las amazonas descansaban en su recinto. Después de una ardua jornada de entrenamiento, no contaban con más preocupaciones que soportar la tortura de desenmarañar su cabellera.

—¡Arrg! ¡Maldito peine! —Una amazona de rubios cabellos apretaba con furia el objeto en su mano—. A este paso, quedaré calva antes de la próxima guerra santa...

—Te entiendo. Nunca es fácil mantener el peinado, especialmente si pasamos del calor de Grecia hasta el frío de Asgard. ¡Y ni mencionar la humedad del templo de Poseidón!

—No me imagino cómo lo hiciste... —comentó con genuina admiración hacia la amazona de Ofiuco. Entonces, una pequeña sensación de molestia apareció en su nariz, haciéndola estornudar sonoramente—. Perdón...

—Salud, June.

—Te lo agradezco, Marín —contestó al momento de limpiarse con un pañuelo amarillo patito—. Creo que me voy a enfermar...

—O alguien habla mal de ti —aportó Shaina, finalmente depositando el molesto peine sobre una mesa cercana—. Quizá sea Ikki, sabiendo cómo es...

—¿El hermano de Shun? No lo creo —se encogió de hombros la amazona de Camaleón.

—¿Conoces a Ikki?

—Pues no, pero... Shun me ha dicho que su hermano es adorable —contestó con aire soñador y brillo de añoranza en los ojos que fue visible a través de la máscara.

Ambas amazonas contemplaron a su compañera de armas sin hacer mayores comentarios.

—¿Qué? —preguntó confundida por el repentino silencio—. ¿Dije algo malo?

* * *

De regreso a la mansión de la familia Kido, otro de sus integrantes vagaba sin rumbo por los pasillos. Luego de salir del cuarto de baño con un trozo de papel sanitario pegado al zapato.

Un cosmos amenazante interrumpió su tranquilo andar, y un visible escalofrío recorrió su espalda—. Uy... creo que fue mala idea responder a las preguntas de Shun la última vez... —murmuró temeroso, presintiendo peligro en forma de un hermano mayor sobreprotector _sumamente_ peligroso.

Pasaron varios segundos más y, como ninguna fuerza había agredido parte de su anatomía, se sintió a salvo. Suspiró de alivio llevando una mano al pecho cual conductor que esquivó a un osado perrito cruzando de improviso la carretera.

Pero en ese momento diviso a Shun que se acercaba amigable, como si al parabrisas del mismo conductor se atravesaran una banda de palomas temerarias desafiando su suerte y la pintura de su auto.

—¡Hola Hyoga! —saludó animoso el recién llegado—. Precisamente, te estaba buscando.

—Oh... ¿En serio? ¿Para qué?

—Pues... ¿puedo consultarte algo? —pidió tímido, jugando con sus deditos.

La primera reacción del rubio habría sido escapar, fingir un derrame cerebral o algo por el estilo. Pero al mirar fijamente los ojos grandes y brillantes del santo de Andrómeda, acompañados por la tierna expresión de su rostro, digna del Gato con Botas de Shrek, no tuvo más opción que ceder—. Sí... —contestó con resignación palpable en la voz.

—Gracias —dijo el chico de cabellos verdosos bastante sonriente—. Bueno... ¿qué dos personas estén solas en la misma habitación viendo una película abrazados y con sus rostros sospechosamente cerca es una cita? —pregunto de igual manera que a Ikki.

El cisne lo meditó, para luego sonreír con picardía—: ¡Oh! ¿Es que acaso el pequeño tendrá una cita? Dime, ¿quién es la afortunada? ¿Esa rubia del látigo? —le dio un codazo al más pequeño, causando que éste se sonrojara levemente.

—¡Yo no tendré una cita con June! —protestó, sintiendo la sangre que se acumulaba en sus mejillas—. Aunque, extrañamente mi nii-san se imaginó lo mismo... —agregó pensativo.

—Entonces, ¿por qué lo preguntas? ¿Viste una escena así? —preguntó en tono de broma, a lo que Shun afirmó con la cabeza—. ¿A-a quiénes? —tartamudeó nervioso—. _"¡Por favor! Que haya visto a cualquiera menos a mí..." _

—Es... un secreto —contestó en voz baja. Aunque no estuviera seguro realmente si lo que hacían sus dos amigos era o no una cita, respetaría su privacidad.

—"_¡Diablos! ¿Me habrá visto en la última cita que tuve con Fler?... ¿O fue con Ellie?"_ —apoyó una mano en su mentón con gesto pensativo—_."Con Natassia no creo, hace tiempo no sé de ella..."_

—Ehh... Hyoga... —llamó Shun, con la ligera sensación de _déjà vu_ ante el hecho que, al parecer, su amigo tampoco se había lavado las orejas.

—"_Claro, Ellie no debe verme con Fler ni Fler con Ellie... tal vez estén empezando a sospechar... ¿Y si no fue Shun el único en verme?"_ —se cuestionó angustiado ante la posibilidad de verse descubierto por las dos rubias.

—Hyoga... —volvió a llamar el santo de las cadenas, esta vez tocando levemente el hombro de su compañero.

Como si aquel gesto lo hubiese devuelto con inmediatez a la realidad, el cisne dirigió una profunda mirada al de cabellos verdes, como si buscara una respuesta al analizarlo.

—Uh... —musitó un tanto incómodo Andrómeda, alejándose a una prudente distancia—. ¿Te pasó alg-

—¡Oh, vaya! —exclamó Hyoga interrumpiéndolo, observando al inexistente reloj de su muñeca—. Ya se me hizo tarde. Lo siento Shun, hablamos luego. ¡Adiós! —se despidió deprisa, saliendo rápidamente de la habitación hacía un destino desconocido por el pequeño santo. Dejando solamente como muestra de la presencia del cisne, el delgado papel sanitario que de su zapato finalmente se despegó.

—De acuerdo, empiezo a creer que hoy todos actúan algo extraño —murmuró para sí mismo Shun, procediendo a cumplir las normas básicas de higiene y recoger el papel para posteriormente depositarlo en un contenedor adecuado, léase aquí, un basurero ubicado convenientemente cerca.

* * *

Respirando agitadamente, causa de correr de un tramo de la mansión hasta el extremo opuesto, el chico de cabellos rubios se mantenía apoyado detrás de una puerta cerrada. ¡La mansión era malditamente grande! Podría esconderse allí un tiempo... alejarse de la civilización, para ser un ermitaño que viviría escondido dentro de la azotea que nadie se molestaba en visitar...

¿Qué tan difícil puede ser?, se preguntó. De madrugada bajaría de vez en vez y robar platos de la cocina. Incluso podía secuestrar el notebook de Saori y navegar por la internet. Definitivamente, ¡el plan perfecto!

—... y así, ¡nunca competiría con Ikki por el baño de nuevo! —exclamó felizmente, creyendo que no era escuchado—. Ja, esa gallina al horno siempre deja las toallas húmedas, ¡y ni siquiera se molesta en regular el calefón! Como si todos hubiésemos pasado la vida bañándonos en un volcán...

Sin embargo, olvidó un pequeño detalle: las paredes tienen oídos. Y en este caso, los Ikki´s tienen oídos y son capaces de escuchar cuando gritas a escasos tres metros de donde se encuentran.

—... pues te recuerdo, pato, que la mayoría de las personas tampoco se han congelado el trasero en Siberia. Y por si no sabías, no es agradable encontrar tu ropa interior tirada cuando uno entra.

—_¡Me lleva la...! _—maldijo internamente Hyoga.

* * *

Pobre pequeño, dulce e ingenuo Shun. Ya hacían dos las veces que prácticamente evadían su pregunta, y se vio en la necesidad de recorrer el recinto en busca de la última persona capaz de resolver su cuestionamiento.

... y siendo sinceros, probablemente la primera a quien debió acudir, si obviáramos la paranoia de los casos anteriores.

Al igual que al principio del episodio —no importa que esto sea un one-shot, ¡es episodio de todas formas!—, el aludido se encontraba sentado en aquel sofá ubicado en el salón principal de la mansión. Entre sus manos sostenía otro libro, cuyas grandes letras en la portada escribían _Las Crónicas del Santuario: La vida de Shion de Aries_. Una recomendación de su maestro, quizá, quién sabe...

—Shiryu, ¿puedo preguntarte algo? —de manera directa, Shun consultó esta vez. Compréndalo, pasar todo el santo día de aquí para allá buscando a sus compañeros y ninguno capaz de responder una simple pregunta.

—Por supuesto —contestó sereno, enderezándose en el respaldo del asiento.

Shun sonrió levemente—. ¿Qué dos personas se encuentren solas en la misma habitación viendo una película romántica mientras se abrazan y mantiene los rostros sospechosamente cerca es una cita?

El muchacho de cabello oscuro lo meditó un momento, luego explicó en palabras que sólo él entiende—: Hm... Pues, supongo que eso dependería mayormente del contexto de dicho incidente. Aunque se puede afirmar que los sujetos en cuestión expresan una relación de intimidad avanzada.

Shun solamente lo observó con sus hermosos ojos turquesa, sin emitir comentarios.

—... Depende de las personas —tradujo con voz cansada después de un rato.

—¡Te lo agradezco, Shiryu! —exclamó Andrómeda con entusiasmo.

—Cuando quieras —musitó.

Poco después se retiró a su alcoba, permitiendo al dragón reanudar su lectura. Aunque ninguna de las respuestas había sido especialmente clara, al menos hizo lo que podía. Si continuaba con dudas, le preguntaría a Seiya y Saori mañana.

* * *

La noche había caído ya, permitiendo su momento de brillo a las estrellas y a la luna; quienes lucían especialmente hermosas a esas horas. Dos de lo santos observaban, desde una ventana en la mansión, el espectáculo. Mas sólo uno fijaba su vista en el firmamento.

—Ikki, creo que es algo tarde —comentó Hyoga ahogando un bostezo, mortalmente aburrido. Empezaría su vida de ermitaño mañana, esa noche quería dormir.

—No molestes... nadie te obliga a quedarte. Además tú también estas aquí mirando por la ventana —habló con fastidio el fénix.

—Pero yo veo las estrellas, en cambio tú estás... ¿qué se supone que estás haciendo? —preguntó el rubio, mirando con extrañeza a su compañero.

—Nada que te importe —contestó de manera grosera Ikki. Primero Shun, luego Hyoga... ¿será acaso que todos estarán de preguntones?

—Pues... allá tú —Hyoga se encogió de hombros y se retiró del lugar; dejando a un fénix que fielmente mantenía su guardia contra asalta-cunas-rubias, como les decía él.

* * *

—Saori...

—¿Si?

—Amm... yo... —Seiya se sentía nervioso, incluso después de todo el incidente ambos se mantenían en la habitación. A mayor distancia, claro—... me preguntaba si tú... quisieras... quizá...

Saori se limitó a contemplarlo con atención.

—Quiero decir... si alguna vez, si no es mucha molestia... pero si lo es no tienes que...bueno...

—Seiya, o lo dices de una buena vez o te pongo a freír espárragos con Tatsumi —amenazó dulcemente la diosa.

—... ¿quieres mañana ir al cine? —preguntó finalmente, sin titubear.

—¡Claro! —accedió entusiasta, soltando una risita coqueta—. "_Y pensaba que no se atrevería."_

—¡Perfecto! Se estrena una película de robots y me han dicho que es buenísima —comentó igualmente animado Seiya.

Silencio sepulcral de parte de Saori.

—¡Buenas noches! —el castaño se despidió, saliendo feliz de la vida.

—... Bien —trató de asimilar la chica—. Es sólo una película, ¿qué tan malo puede ser?

* * *

Una vez en cine, a sala de la función se encontraba repleta. En su mayoría, el público se basaba totalmente en hombres. Algunas chicas acompañando a sus parejas respectivas, mas el caso de la Diosa era sutilmente... diferente.

Ubicados hasta enfrente de la gran pantalla, están sentados los cinco caballeros. Y en medio de todos ellos, Saori.

—¡Vamos! —daba ánimos Seiya, dirigiéndose a la pantalla mientras alzaba el puño—. ¡Tú puedes!

—¡No dejes que te derrote! ¡Dale una paliza! —gritó de igual manera el cisne.

Por su parte Shun, Shiryu e Ikki miraban absortos los acontecimientos de la película, guardando sus comentarios y acabando mordazmente con las palomitas.

Por su parte, la chica se aburría más que una ostra, apoyando su cabeza con su mano derecha—. "_Cuando dijo que veríamos una película... no me imaginaba que también los incluía a ellos"_—se lamentó Saori, observando distraídamente la pantalla y mirando de reojo a cierto castaño, para luego soltar un largo suspiro.

**Nota de la Autora:**

Primero que todo:_ ¡Un saludo a toda la comunidad de fanfiction por el mes del amor y la amistad!_ (Sí, sí... déjenme ser cursi de vez en cuando).

Bien, bien... confieso que la primera escena —ya saben, Seiya y Saori viendo _Titanic_— es la causa del origen del fanfic. Al principio iba a ser usada para mi fic _El Color de la Casualidad_, pero al parecer no le bastaba y quería independizarse.

Más de la mitad ha sido escrito pasadas la dos y media de la madrugada. Ya saben, vacaciones... ¡y que viva el insomnio! (?).

Era febrero, San Valentín... ¡y fanfics a la orden del día! En realidad varios días tarde, pero ¿qué son unos días/semanas/meses?

Ahora, una publicidad...

En oferta exclusiva para este fanfic, solicite la colección de ejemplares de los siguientes libros dejando review:

_ _"Las Crónicas del Santuario: La vida de Shion de Aries"_ por Dohko de Libra.

_ _"Las Crónicas del Santuario: Dohko, el hombre con más de 200 años"_ por Shion de Aries.

_ _"Hablante de flores: ¿Loco o incomprendido?"_ por Afrodita de Piscis.

_ _"Punto sin Retorno: La triste realidad"_ por Orfeo de Lira (¡Incluye dos de sus mejores CD´s!).

_ _"Cómo llegar a los Campos __Elíseos en cuatro simples pasos"_ por Aioros de Sagitario.

_ _"Averigüe el día de su muerte"_ por Pandora Heinstein.

Además, se llevará una caja de pañuelos. Incluye rojos, azules, verdes, amarillos, rosas y más... ¡Totalmente gratis!

¡Ya lo saben!, ordénelos ahora. ¡Tan simple como dejar un review!

**Post Data (19/08/2012):** Fanfiction reeditado por mí misma (¿Quién más sino?).

¡Sayonara~ y gracias por leer!


End file.
